Kingdom Rulers:Princess Sakura Book 2
by BloodyFang92
Summary: She’s a princess who has ran from her life.Her and her close friends set off a journey to become stronger.What happens when she sets foot in enemy territory and is captured?Will she escape or will she be placed to death? Full sum inside ON HOLD


_**Summary:**_ She's a princess who has ran from her life after receiving news that would changer her life. She stays with her close friends for a while before they set off n a journey to become stronger. They visit all kinds of different lands but what happens when she sets foot in enemy territory and is captured? Will she escape or will she be placed on death sentence?

**_A/n: Also there is no pairing in this. She will mention a past lover but he will not be in this story. They will be in the sequel. There will also be an Oc or two but not in this chapter. Later chapters will hold them, sorry for people who don't like them. There will also be a lot of ooc's. Sorry for that too. Well I hope you like it anyway._**

_Thoughts_

**_Chapter 1:Run_**

She ran, far away from the place she called home. They had told her the one thing she never wanted to hear so she did the only thing she could. She didn't care that her clothes were being ripped or that her bare flesh was being torn, she just kept on running. Her good life had gone completely horrid within an hour. Just because of those words. Those words ruined her peaceful and pleasant life. She dared not look back for if she did she knew they would capture her and bring her back to her former home.

Her cheeks were red and damp while her jade eyes with onyx tints were puffy and red, shining with unshed tears. Her long pink hair blew back as she ran as fast as she could. The two pink pointed triangular ears with black tips were flat against the top of her head where they usually stood while her three fluffy pink tails with black tips were wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

Her white silk gown had shreds on the sleeves, around her thighs and around her midriff area. Dark red seeped and stained where the shreds where while some were just on the bare parts of her body. She ran for what seemed like hours until she finally reached her half way point. She stood on the bank of a hundred yard wide river. It was about twelve midnight now. The water sparkled in the moonlight.

You could probably spot it from a mile away for the light was bright. She sat down on the bank and placed her bare, cold and sore feet in the water. She shuddered as the freezing cold water hit her feet. She was washing away the blood from the cuts she had received from running without shoes. A silk pack that had resided on her back was now next to her as she dug threw it. After a moment of searching she found what she was looking for.

She placed bandages on her cut feet so they did not become infected and than she took out light leather shoes. She placed them on her feet and than ripped part of the sleeve on her gown. She dipped it in the water and proceeded to clean the other bloody cuts on her body. She managed to get most of them but she was in quite a hurry so she didn't get to clean all of them. She did get the worst of her wounds though. Only minor cuts were left untreated.

She did this all in a matter of five minutes, for she knew if she stayed in one place for too long they would catch up to her. When she was finished she stood up and stared at the shining river for a bit. A sudden rustle behind her made her turn around and avert her gaze to the bush that stood no more than ten feet from her. Gathering her strength and courage she walked slowly towards the bush as if she was afraid something would jump out and attack her.

The rustling increased the minute she stepped on her seventh foot so she stopped unsure of what was going to happen. She stared at the bushes for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that nothing was there. Oh how wrong she was. She sighed and turned around only to collide with someone's well-built chest. Fear began to race threw out her body as she looked up to face the man she hit. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped as she looked into the black and emotionless eyes of the man she had hit.

She gulped loudly and began to slowly back away from him only to realize that he had a firm grip on both her wrists. She tried to pull away but his hands only tightened around her wrists. She winced and whimpered in response. His golden eyes were glaring at her silently telling her to shut her mouth. She than preceded to kick him in his shin which only ended up with him squeezing her wrists harder.

"Let me go." She said to him and he growled at her.

"I can not, I'm afraid. Your parents are very worried about you. They sent me to bring you back to them and I will do so." The man replied coldly to her.

"No. Let me go." She yelled at him.

He was becoming very annoyed very fast. You could tell by the vein popping out of his forehead and by the fact that his face was pure red.

"Listen you are to come with me, got it? If not I'll knock you unconscious." He snapped. The women looked even more frightened.

He than walked passed her, letting go of one of her hands and walked towards the forest where she had come out from. A sudden growl caught the man's attention. It was weird that he would hear one now at four in the morning but it wasn't unheard of. He quickly scanned the area for the person who had mad the growl. It had to be a male by the sound of the growl.

A female and male both had different kinds of growls. That's how they told each other apart in mating season, after all. Anyway he looked at the opposite riverbank to see two red glaring eyes staring at him. He let go of the women and walked to the edge of the river.

"You there what business do you have here?" He asked the man across the river.

"You touched something that is important to me. Something that is mine." He stated simply.

"Touched what is yours?" The man asked.

"Yes you have touched what is mine and that is not tolerable." The man across the river said, no emotion showed in his voice while his face showed everything.

His face was red with anger, his eyes red glaring and gleaming dangerously at the other man. A scowl was placed upon the man's face and his canine teeth were showing, as if acting as a warning for the other man.

"She is not yours. She doesn't have a mark. You have no proof that she is yours therefore she is not yours, boy. Now leave before I make you." Tha man told him.

"She IS mine. If you do not leave her alone you will regret it, old man." The man across the river said angered.

"You look familiar what is your name?" The man said ignoring what the other man had said earlier.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and you are going to die if you don't leave, Bloody Tip." The man identified as Itachi said to the other man.

"So you know who I am and you still say you can beat me? That's a first. Besides she is not yours so stop saying she is." Bloody Tip said.

"She is mine. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me old man." Itachi snarled becoming annoyed. Bloody Tip turned back to the girl who seemed to be staring at the man across the river.

"You know him?" He asked and she nodded.

"Is he your mate?"

"Not yet but…"

"She said she is not your mate boy." Bloody Tip said turning back to look at Itachi.

"I heard her. She said not yet. She is going to be soon enough." Itachi replied.

"Yeah right. Well good luck with that boy. Now come Princess." Bloody Tip said as he turned around and walked to the girl who backed away.

He grabbed her hand again and was about to drag her away when he was thrown off his feet and into the water.

"Never touch what is mine." Itachi snarled.

"Annoying boy aren't you? Well no matter. I'll be back." Bloody Tip said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Itachi." The man turned around at the sound of his name. He looked at the women in front of him and smiled. She flung herself in to his embrace. He felt his shirt become wet where her head resided.

"Sakura, don't cry. Princess are not suppose to." Itachi told her, his eyes turning to an onyx color. Itachi was about six foot two, onyx colored eyes with tints of red coming from he pupil, and black spiked up hair. He wore a simple black outfit made from silk. A red and white fan was sown into the back on the shirt.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red and puffy. Itachi reached down with his hand and wiped away the tears.

"Thank you Itachi." Sakura told him and he nodded to her in return.

"Don't mention it, I'll always be here to protect you. After all I have to watch over you for him." Itachi replied to her with a grin.

Her smile widened as she pulled away from him to examine her sore wrists. They were red, almost raw. The man had had a tight grip on them; his nails also had dug into her skin, creating small flash wounds on her already wounded body.

"Why are you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your family at the castle? And why was that guy chasing you?" Itachi asked her and she frowned as tears started to from in her eyes again as she remembered what her parents had told her. Itachi, seeing this took her back into his arms, comforting her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, is shouldn't have asked." Itachi said to her as he patted her back trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault Itachi, you were just concerned. I'll tell you but can we go see the others as well? I don't want to repeat it." Sakura asked him and he nodded his head.

"Come on than, let's go before that way we can make in there before sunrise." Itachi said to her and she nodded her head as she started to walk towards the other side of the river, only to be pulled back by Itachi at the last moment. She swung around to face him.

"What?" She asked him, confused as to why he had stopped her.

"You were about to walk into the river, smart one." Itachi replied to her as he rolled his eyes at her.

She turned back around and looked down to see that… he was right, she would have landed in the water. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly; a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot." Sakura said to him and he sighed.

"Yeah, now come on we're going." Itachi said and before she could ask how they were going to get across the river, he picked her up bridal style and jumped across. He set her down when he landed.

"Umm, can you warn me next time your going to do that?" Sakura asked in a daze and he nodded to her, starting to walk towards the west where the nearest village resided. She followed him although she was still a little dazed from the jump.

"So why were you out this late at night?" She asked Itachi, her daze finally subsiding. She looked at her, turning his head to the side.

"Instincts were starting to kick in." Itachi replied to her and she raised an eyebrow. He sighed as he thought of how to explain it to her.

"Well, I've known you for a long time now correct," Sakura nodded to him as he continued, "Well my damn instincts are telling me to keep an eye on you wherever you go for they think you'll be…well suitable for me." Itachi explained, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Suitable? You mean as a mate?" She asked and he nodded. "So it was you instincts that said I belonged to your right?"

"Ummm.. yeah, Let's go with that." Itachi told her quickly and nervously as he turned his head to look straight ahead.

"Ok." She said, a bit saddened.

Silence fell between the two. _'If only you knew.'_ Itachi thought as he glanced at her form from the corner of this eye. He sighed as they continued their way west towards the village.

**_(A/N: End of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know some of you may be confused about the fangs and red eyes and stuff but don't worry they will be explained soon._** **_Anyway_** **_Please review._** **_It would make me very happy and I would put the next chapter up faster. Thank you, until next time.) _**


End file.
